Mazingaombwe
by Mariposa Farfalla Borboleta Pa
Summary: The first (extremely short) part in a story about an African school of magic....
1. Default Chapter Title

September 1, 2000, 1:00 a.m. -- Mzuzu  
  
I stepped out into the morning sun, rising above the African plains. Facing each of the four cardinal directions, I prayed silently to my ancestors.  
  
"Mzuzu, time for breakfast," a voice called.  
  
I sighed, and turned to face my mother. "May I eat out here?" She shook her head sternly.   
  
"No, we must talk about where you are going today."  
  
"I know where I'm going today."  
  
"Come inside."  
  
I trudged up the stairs into our small house. My mother beamed at me.   
  
"I'm so proud of you! My little baby's growing up." I rolled my eyes, and she gave me the look. "Now you listen up, Mzuzu. You're to wait outside for your jini. Don't mess around, okay? You follow orders, and be a good little girl. I expect no bad reports." I nodded mutely. She handed me a backpack, and a suitcase. "I packed your things."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She smiled. "You're going to do great. I love you, sweetie."  
  
"Love you, too, mum."  
  
She hugged me, then pushed me out the door.  
  
I turned around to wave, and saw her wipe her eyes. I smiled, then sat down, about 15 meters from the front of the house. Leaning my head back, I looked up in the sky. Clouds danced slowly across the blue, and as I watched their graceful movements, I slowly drifted off.   
  
Suddenly I was awakened by a loud roar. Jumping to my feet, I looked around for whomever had made the sound. Then I saw him. A gigantic lion with wings. I nearly fainted.   
  
"You are Mzuzu?" he called. I gathered up my courage and said loudly, "I am Mzuzu. Who are you?"  
  
He smiled, if it is possible for a lion to smile, and said softly, "Ah yes, you are the one." He cleared his throat and continued, "I am your jini, young Mzuzu. I have come to take you to the Mazingaombwe School of Magical Arts." He bowed slightly. "You may ride on my back."  
  
I gathered up my things, and cautiously walked up to the lion. Awkwardly, I climbed on to his back, then pulled my suitcase and bag up after me. As soon as I was settled, the lion soared into the air with his mighty wings. I gasped, and clutched his sides tightly with my knees. The view was amazing.   
  
  



	2. Default Chapter Title

September 1, 2000, 3:00 a.m. -- Nusu  
  
I sighed as I entered my room in yet another new school. This must have been at least the fifth time I've moved. It's not my fault I'm half-veela. It's not my fault people are prejudiced against me. That's just the way it is.  
  
As I was unpacking my bags, I heard a knock at my door. Without turning, I said loudly, "Come in." The door creaked open and I heard footsteps, then a voice.  
  
"Erm, hello. Am I interrupting something?" I closed my suitcase and turned to face the voice. The speaker was a nervous-looking young man, with light brown hair flecked with grey.  
  
"No, I'm just getting unpacked," I said cheerily, trying to keep my powers under control. I stuck out my hand. "I'm Bella Nusu."  
  
"Remus. Remus Lupin. Headmistress Lakresha sent me to make sure you were doing okay."  
  
"Well, I'm doing fine, Remus. Thanks."  
  
"Er, okay. I'll be going then. See you around, I suppose."  
  
"Yes, see you." I sighed as I watched him leave. He was cute, that one. Too bad he seemed shy.  
  
September 1, 2000, 4:30 a.m. -- Lakresha  
  
Smiling, I awaited the pupils at our front door. My favourite part of being Headmistress at Mazingaombwe are the children. I especially love the dear first years. So cautious and timid on their first day. So shy and trusting. This was going to be a good year; I could feel it in my bones.  
  
I was stirred from my thoughts as the jini started to land. I saw lions, snakes, zebras, wolves, all sorts of birds, and more. The sky was filled with beautiful colors like a patched quilt.   
  
As things started to quiet down, I approached the children. "My students, welcome. Welcome all to Mazingaombwe School for Magical Arts. I am Headmistress Lakresha." I paused as a late jini glided in. There's always one in every class. "As I was saying, welcome to Mazingaombwe. To start the new year, we will have an opening ceremony. You will all be placed in different houses, based on your personalities, strengths, and weaknesses. You will receive more information inside. Now come, my children. Come."  
  



End file.
